IFence
iFence is the 22nd episode of the first season of iCarly. It first aired May 10, 2009. Plot Freddie gets tired of hanging out with Carly and Sam and taking part in their girl activities all the time, so Spencer takes him to the fencing studio. Freddie shows a natural talent for fencing, and Spencer puts him up for a match against Spencer's archrival Doug Toder. While training with Freddie for the match, he completely forgets that the Dorfmans, eccentric relatives of him and Carly, are supposed to visit them soon. Carly suffers through an evening with the Dorfmans alone and is angry with Spencer for fencing while she suffered. She tells Mrs. Benson about it, who gives Freddie a tick bath and forbids him to fence any more. When Carly tries to talk Mrs. Benson into letting Freddie fence again so he could have some guy time with Spencer, Carly and Freddie learn that Freddie's great-grandfather had an obsession with fencing and all Bensons have a natural talent for it. Both kids believe this to be a lie. Freddie still manages to talk her into letting him fight Doug Toder, by threatening to never make another puzzle with her again. Toder has no chance against Freddie, and when he cheats by pushing Freddie with his elbow, Mrs. Benson gets angry and takes him on herself. She proves she really has talent for fencing, as she manages to fend off Toder and his two sidekicks simultaneously and drives them out of the fencing studio. Once back at the Shay apartment, the trio looks up the Fencing Bensons, and see that Marrissa's story was true. Meanwhile, Sam and Freddie have engaged in a bet that Sam can finish a book in a week, with the loser having to do the "ushe" bet, (spraying a hose down one's pants to make it look like they've wet themselves). Sam chooses The Penny Treasure and becomes interested in books for the first time, comparing it to "TV in her head". When she finishes the book in time and can answer a random question Freddie asks her about it, Freddie reluctantly admits she won the bet and pays his debt. Trivia *This is one of a few episodes that Freddie gets embarrassed in front of Carly and Sam. *When Sam is reading her book, the sleeve of the book is a little off, since the book is open, and you can tell that the book is a copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. *This is the first episode when Freddie engages in combat with someone. *Freddie learns his great-great-grandfather was a famous fencer, and fencing runs in the family. Quotes Sam: I can read a book! Freddie: Name three books you've read. Sam: Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear Two, and Boogie Bear Three: The Return of Boogie Bear. Carly: You coming? Freddie: Sure, where? Carly: Glitter Gloss. groans Spencer: What's Glitter Gloss? Freddie: It's the most boring and girliest store ever! Well...next to Build-A-Bra. Carly: Oh, let's go there too! Sam: I hear they got new glow-in-the-dark straps! Carly: And titanium hooks!'' '' groans hits Spencer and Freddie's swords out of their hands Freddie: That's a foul! Sam: So's your social life! Carly: Why can't you read at your house? Sam: Cause my mom keeps screaming at the cat to get a job...yeah, I don't know. Spencer: You're mad at me. Carly: Yep. Spencer: I'm sorry. The time just got away from me. Carly: I wish the time had gotten away from me. But nooooo, I just spent the last two hours on Planet Dorfman! Spencer: You have every right to be mad. Carly: Clearly! Spencer: But, Freddie's gotta fence this really mean kid named Doug Toder- Carly: I don't wanna hear about Doug Toder! Spencer: But- Carly: Eh! Spencer: But- Carly: Eh! Spencer: Carly- Carly: I said, "EH"! You're fencing days with Freddie are over!" Carly: Who's the dude? Sam: David, I hired him to read the book to me. Carly: Then why is he rubbing your feet? Sam: Because he was late. So I started reading it myself and it is fantastic! These things are great! It's like TV in your head! Carly: Well, I'm glad you like reading. But I still don't see why David's rubbing your feet. Sam: I already paid the kid; I had to make him do something. David: pleading Please call my mother. Spencer: He sliced my banana! Mrs. Benson: We're going home to give you a tick bath! Freddie: But I don't have ticks! Mrs. Benson: Then the tick baths are working, aren't they! Spencer: Heh...tick bath. Carly: angrily I should give you one! Kid: Hey Sam, we found a tub of old mayonnaise in the dumpster by the cafeteria. Wendy: We're gonna fill these balloons with it and throw it at Ms. Briggs' car. Kid: Come on! Sam: Shhh! Reading! shrug and walk away Sam: Make sure you get her windshield! David: Hey Sam, does your mom drive a rusty old pickup truck? Sam: Yeah. David: It's on fire! Sam: Shhh! Reading! Carly: Yeah, Freddie! Sam: Kick his butt, Freddie! Doug Toder: I don't believe it. Mrs. Benson: Yeah?! Well, believe it, PUNK! Carly: Way to poke his chest, Freddie! Sam: POKE IT AGAIN! Sam: Quiz me. Freddie: Okay, who goes into the cave and what does he find? Sam: Dravis goes into the cave and finds the key of tranquility four feet from Ginian's grave. Pay up! Freddie: groans Sam: You bet the ushe. Let's do it boy. Freddie into the kichen; pulls up washing hose and gives it to Freddie Freddie: hose Give me it. at Carly and Sam for a few seconds; stuffs hose in pants Sam: on water hose makes Freddie's pants wet Carly: I'll get the mop. Freddie: expression View Gallery for this episode here 122 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes